Dimelo en Silencio
by andy-sakura
Summary: El descontrol reina en Idhún y Do-Yin, hija de Zaisei y Shail, se ve obligada a viajar a la Tierra. La vida en un mundo ajeno no es sencilla cuando se es una semiceleste. Erik & Do-Yin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este capitulo ni los personajes me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia y el capitulo le pertenece a Pandora Lover

* * *

  
**

Prologo

Vamos, Do-Yin. Levántate, tienes que irte – susurraba una anciana visiblemente apurada.

¿Qué sucede?

Han venido, Do-Yin. Los Nuevos Dragones han venido…

¿¡Qué!?

Do-Yin saltó de la cama apurada.

¡No he hecho la maleta! – exclamó mientras se vestía.

Tranquila cariño, Inisha y yo la preparamos hace unas semanas, para estar previstas cuando llegara el momento.

La adolescente la sonrió con todo el cariño que le fue capaz en aquella situación de tensión. Cogió la maleta, besó a aquella anciana que tanto había hecho por ella y se marchó, sin darle tiempo a despedirse de los demás integrantes de la familia, sin tiempo para llorar por la posibilidad de no volverlos a ver.

Se sumergió en el bosque de Puerto Esmeralda cerca del río, esperó a oír los gruñidos de los dragones de madera que volaban sobre sus cabezas y los integrantes de los Nuevos Dragones que preferían caminar a pie.

¿Estás seguro de que es aquí? – preguntó un tipo con capucha roja a su compañero, ambos estaban frente a la casa de la que momentos antes Do-Yin había huido.

Sí, según nos han informado, ésta es la casa de los familiares de Salí Fesbak – repuso el otro.

Do-Yin no pudo más, en cuanto vio que los dos integrantes de los Nuevos Dragones tocaban la puerta de la casa de su familia, salió corriendo de allí, esperando con ansiedad que no la hubieran oído. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para poder poner en práctica lo que su difunto padre le había enseñado.

No podía evitar mostrarse nerviosa porque la encontraran… si lo hacían, todo habría terminado para ella. No, no debía pensar en aquello, debía concentrarse y encontrar un lugar calmado. Caminó por el fangoso bosque hasta que encontró un claro cubierto por árboles, de modo que los dragones de madera no la podrían ver a menos que se acercaran mucho.

Do-Yin cerró los ojos y dibujó un hexágono en el suelo de la forma en la que su padre le enseñó. Dejó la mente en blanco, poniendo todo su empeño en encontrar algo en algún rincón de su mente… y entonces dio con él. Entonces contacto con el Alma.

____

Jack se levantó del sofá sobresaltado. De pronto había sentido una extraña sensación, algo familiar que hacía años que no sentía, sintió la urgencia de ir a ver a Victoria. La encontró sentada en la cama sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

¿Tú también lo has sentido? – preguntó Jack sentándose a su lado.

Sí.

¿Qué crees que es?

No lo sé, hacía tanto tiempo que no me invadía esta sensación…

Es como si nos estuvieran llamando…

Jack y Victoria se miraron por unos segundos con compresión.

El Alma – dijeron al unísono.

Salieron del dormitorio y buscaron a Kirtash en la cocina, el cual se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, observando sin ver la pared que tenía frente a él.

Cristian, ¿puedes quedarte con los niños? – preguntó Victoria.

Claro, ¿ocurre algo?

Tenemos que ir a Limbhad – informó Jack.

¿El Alma? – preguntó Kirtash.

Ajá.

Entiendo.

Sin perder tiempo, caminaron por la escalera del edificio hasta llegar al ático. Era el único lugar tranquilo y cercano que se les había ocurrido. Victoria trazó el tan conocido y a la vez olvidado hexágono de Idhún y formuló unas palabras en idhunaico arcano antes de dejar su mente en blanco para encontrar el Alma.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta se encontraban en Limbhad. No pudieron evitar sonreír ante aquellos pasillos tan conocidos, aquellas habitaciones que antiguamente habían sido suyas, aquellas salas donde tantas horas habían pasado, donde se habían conocido. Jack cogió de la mano a Victoria y la besó en la frente con dulzura mientras ella se estremecía de gozo y felicidad.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba el Alma y se sorprendieron de ver allí a una desconocida sentada en una silla frente a la mesa redonda que sostenía el Alma. La muchacha se giró y pegó un respingo en cuanto vio a Jack y Victoria, sorprendida ella también por su presencia.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Jack.

Do-Yin no entendió ni una palabra de lo que Jack le había preguntado, no obstante, trató de comunicarse con ellos preguntando cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

Espera – dijo Victoria, colocando la mano abierta frente a ella para que la desconocida entendiera.

Do-Yin asintió, comprendiendo.

Necesitamos el colgante de comunicación – le dijo a Jack -. Esta chica es idhunita.

Jack se introdujo por los pasillos de Limbhad mientras Victoria sonreía a la muchacha que tenía frente a ella. Era extraño porque le resultaba vagamente familiar a pesar de que no la hubiera visto antes… tal vez fuera esa forma de mirar, esos ojos oscuros, su piel bronceada, su cabello negro o tal vez esas ropas que le recordaban a Haai-Sil… antes de que Victoria pudiera seguir tratando de adivinar de qué le sonaba aquella muchacha, Jack apareció con el colgante.

Se acercó lentamente a Do-Yin, como pidiéndole permiso, tratando de no asustarla. La muchacha no se acobardó, cogió el colgante que Jack le ofrecía y se lo colocó con cuidado.

Hola – saludó, sorprendida por hablar un idioma que no era el suyo.

Hola – sonrieron Jack y Victoria -. ¿Quién eres?

Me llamo Do-Yin, vengo de Idhún. ¿Vosotros sois Jack y Victoria?

Sí – respondió Jack sorprendido.

Esto es para vosotros – dijo Do-Yin sacando de un bolsillo una carta arrugada.

Victoria se acercó y cogió la carta sin miedo. Jack permaneció tras ella mientras la suave voz de su mujer leía:

"_Queridos Jack y Victoria._

_Si estáis leyendo esto significa que tanto Zaisei como yo hemos fallecido. Sentimos mucho no haber podido ir a Limbhan a visitaros, ni ver el seguramente hermoso crecimiento tanto de Erik como de Eva… pero las cosas en Idhún se han complicado. Los Nuevos Dragones se han descontrolado. No creo que duremos mucho si esto sigue así._

_Siento que después de tanto tiempo tengamos el valor y la osadía de pediros una cosa así pero, necesitamos que cuidéis de nuestra hija ya que en Idhún no está a salvo. Ella os explicará todo lo que ha sucedido y todo lo que yo en esta carta no puedo contaros._

_Gracias por adelantado, sed felices._

_Atentamente:_

_Shail"_

Jack miró a Do-Yin con los ojos como platos mientras Victoria continuaba con la vista fija en la carta.

¿Shail y Zaisei… muertos? – murmuró el unicornio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jack abrazó a su esposa con todo el amor que le fue capaz. El silencio se hizo en Limbhad con las lágrimas y tristeza de los presentes, que lloraban por la muerte de los seres queridos. De pronto, Jack cayó en la cuenta de que Do-Yin también lloraba de forma silenciosa, y aunque supo que la respuesta era más que obvia, no pudo evitar preguntar:

¿Tú eres su hija?

Sí.


	2. Primer Encuentro en la Tierra

**Disclaimer: Este capitulo ni los personajes me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia y el capitulo le pertenece a Pandora Lover**

**

* * *

  
**

Ya no era el idioma lo que le impedía hablar, con el extraño colgante que el famoso y heroico Jack le había prestado podía comunicarse sin problemas. Pero el colgante no había disminuido su respeto ni timidez hacia esas dos personas junto a las que caminaba. Aquellos eran los protagonistas de las míticas historias que le solían contar sus padres. Los héroes de Idhún, los elegidos de la profecía... Aquellas personas por las que Shail y Zaisei habían dado todo, incluso su vida.

Do-Yin se dejó guiar por ellos en silencio, sintiendo la tristeza, el desconcierto y la preocupación de Jack y Victoria como la suya propia. Inconvenientes de ser una medio celeste, inconvenientes que ellos no tenían por qué saber.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa, Do-Yin – sonrió Victoria cuando abrió la puerta de su casa.

- Y cuando decimos _nuestra –_ añadió Jack -, te incluimos a ti también en ella.

- Gracias.

- Te enseñaré la casa y la habitación donde dormirás – se ofreció Victoria.

Y así, Do-Yin siguió a la última unicornio por la casa, sintiéndose cohibida por la grandeza de las novedades que habían tenido lugar en tan poco tiempo. Victoria la guió por la casa hasta llegar a una pequeña habitación situada al fondo de un largo pasillo, modesta pero acogedora.

- Tómate tu tiempo para instalarte, hablaremos cuando te hayas acomodado – comentó Victoria con una triste sonrisa.

Do-Yin asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir la añoranza y tristeza de la que, a partir de aquel momento, sería lo más parecido a una madre que tendría. Victoria vaciló en la puerta antes de salir, suspiró y se acercó a Do-Yin para abrazarla y derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

- Tienes la esencia de Zaisei y el físico de Shail... - sollozó contra el hueco de su cuello, aún abrazada a lo único que quedaba de aquellas bellísimas personas que había conocido en Idhún.

Do-Yin se separó de ella con cuidado y la sonrió con tristeza, a lo que Victoria respondió con otra sonrisa.

- Perdóname, Do-Yin. Es que... - suspiró Victoria – Me recuerdas tanto a tus padres... Tienes que contarme qué ocurrió, sé que será duro para ti... pero _necesito _saberlo.

- No te preocupes, te lo contaré – prometió Do-Yin.

- Tómatelo con calma, si necesitas cualquier cosa, la habitación de mi hijo Erik está aquí al lado, sino, búscame por la casa.

- Gracias – dijo la medio celeste antes de que Victoria abandonara la habitación.

Do-Yin se tumbó en la cama cuan larga era y resopló un par de veces antes de levantarse y ponerse a colocar sus escasas pertenencias por la estancia. Descubrió un espejo dentro del armario y se quedó observándolo, observándose.

Alta y delgada, levemente estilizada, de cabello negro liso algo encrespado gracias a su pequeña travesía en Idhún, hasta el claro del bosque donde convocó al Alma. Ojos violáceos, heredados indiscutiblemente de Zaisei, cuerpo esbelto, cara alargada... Sí, ahora comprendía la felicidad de sus padres cuando nació: ella pasaría por una humana completa. No tenía la piel azul, ni tenía pelo, a diferencia de su madre. Sí, iba a ser fácil hacerse pasar por una humana aquí en la Tierra, que era precisamente por lo que sus padres habían deseado que Do-Yin fuera así.

Y ella misma, en aquellos momentos, suspiró aliviada por su físico, porque gracias a él no tendría problemas para sobrevivir en la Tierra, para integrarse entre los humanos y vivir una vida "completamente normal".

Desempaquetó su escaso equipaje en el dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos, permitiendo por un instante que fuera su propio dolor y angustia el que recorriera su cuerpo, no el ajeno. Se restregó el rostro cansada y descubrió en su mano gotitas violáceas de sangre provenientes de la nariz. Aquel podía ser su único problema a la hora de vivir en la Tierra, el día en el que Do-Yin sangrara y derramara gotas de sangre violáceas, la gente sospecharía que no podía ser del todo humana.

Salió del cuarto con la mano cubriéndose la nariz e irrumpió en la habitación de al lado, creyendo que se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Se dio media vuelta y dio un respingo al observar a un humano frente a ella, con una guitarra eléctrica alrededor del cuerpo y un papel y un boli en la otra.

- Hola – saludó Erik sonriente.

Do-Yin permaneció estática observando la hermosura de aquel corriente humano. Jamás se había sentido atraída por ningún ser en Idhún, y no era precisamente porque no se le hubieran declarado, ni hubieran coqueteado con ella. Era simplemente que las sensaciones que Erik le transmitía la tranquilizaban, el aura de Erik la llenaba de buenos sentimientos, la hacía sentir bien y segura, como jamás nadie, en sus diecisiete años humanos de vida, le había hecho sentir.

- Hola – saludó la medio celeste con una sonrisa.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió Erik acercándose.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Tienes... Algo aquí – murmuró sacándose un clinex y limpiándole dulcemente el rastro de sangre celeste.

- Es-estaba sangrando de la nariz – explicó aturdida por la cercanía y dulzura con la que Erik la trataba.

- Sangras violeta – sonrió curioso.

- Es que vengo de Id...

- Lo sé – la interrumpió sin dejar de sonreír -. Siempre he tenido curiosidad por todo lo relacionado con Idhún, tienes que contarme muchas cosas.

Do-Yin lo observaba con los ojos como platos, Erik no mostraba miedo, ni temor, ni rechazo hacia ella. La medio celeste podía sentir su total admiración, sus ganas de aprender de Idhún, su curiosidad por ella, y se sintió halagada por ello. Halagada y feliz por la perspectiva de pasar mucho tiempo con Erik, contándole todo lo que él quisiera oír.

- Te lo prometo.

- ¿Sabes que sangras del mismo color del que tiene los ojos? - inquirió él clavando sus marrones e intensos ojos en los de Do-Yin – Son preciosos.

Y es que, ¿cómo no iba Erik a sentirse atraído por la hermosura que tenía frente a él? Preciosa como ella sola, agradable y simpática, idhunita y, creía poseer una conexión especial con ella... No fue raro entonces que su rostro se acercara al de ella casi por inercia, que quedaran separados por escasos milímetros, que uno sintiera la respiración del otro, el aliento sobre sus rostros, los latidos de su corazón desbocados.

Do-Yin ya había tenido la oportunidad de sentir el amor en su cuerpo, aunque por factores externos. En aquel momento percibía de forma constante el amor infinito de Victoria por Kirtash y Jack, y allá en Idhún, había percibido el lazo que unía a sus abuelos, y hasta a sus tíos. Por eso no tenía claro si aquel hormigueo que sentía en el estómago era a causa de su propio amor por Erik (un amor algo precipitado, por cierto, ya que hacía dos escasos minutos que lo había conocido), el amor que sentía Erik hacia ella (otra opción bastante precipitada también) o del amor que habitaba en aquella casa.

Fue en el momento en el que Erik rozó sus labios con los suyos e introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella cuando sintió tal estremecimiento que quedó descartada aquella última opción. Increíble cómo sus lenguas se compenetraban hasta tal punto de que ambos sabían qué hacer en cada momento, cuándo finalizar un beso para comenzar con otro, cuándo escapar al ámbito de las caricias y miradas furtivas y cuándo simplemente respirar, uno al lado del otro, como si llevaran juntos años, y no minutos.

Erik aprisionaba tiernamente a Do-Yin contra la puerta mientras ésta acariciaba sus rosadas mejillas cuando Eva tocó la puerta, provocando que la pareja se separara.

- ¿Erik? ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó Eva desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Sí – carraspeó su hermano mayor -. ¿Qué quieres?

- Mamá dice que vengas a cenar, he tocado la puerta de Do... de la idhunita – añadió al no recordar su nombre -, pero no me abre nadie.

- No pasa nada, ya la aviso yo – improvisó Erik.

- Ok, ahora te veo.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo en el dormitorio, Do-Yin y Erik mantenían una prudente distancia, ambos miraban al suelo visiblemente avergonzados. ¡Y pensar que hacía unos pocos segundos se agarraban el uno al otro como si fueran lo único real en aquel mundo incierto! ¡Y pensar que sus miradas derretían icebergs, que sus caricias llameaban en la piel del otro! Y ahora estaban así, sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo actuar, sin mirar, sin tocar, sin sentir.

Do-Yin sólo supo que ella también se sentía avergonzada cuando un rubor rojizo oscuro tiñó sus mejillas, porque la vergüenza de Erik también la sentía, porque se confundía con la suya propia haciéndola sentir mareada.

- Se-será mejor que me vaya – murmuró gritando interiormente por salir de allí, sobrepasada por la intensidad de la vergüenza que la atormentaba.

- Do-Yin yo... - murmuró tan bajo que la medio celeste ni la escuchó – Está bien, te veo en la cena.

Y salió de allí, avergonzada como nunca antes, desconcertada hasta tal punto de no comprender qué era realmente lo que había ocurrido en el dormitorio de Erik.


	3. recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Este capitulo ni los personajes me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia y el capitulo le pertenece a Pandora Lover**

**

* * *

  
**

La cena transcurría tranquila, familiar. Como Do-Yin siempre había imaginado que sería, con los padres discutiendo sobre temas que no tenían importancia, los hermanos peleándose por las patatas fritas y un gato revoloteando bajo la mesa. Sí, todo era natural, sin necesidad de forzar, y aunque ella se sentía como una intrusa, pronto comenzó a participar en las conversaciones.

La única tensión que anidaba en el pecho de la idhunita, eran los sentimientos de Erik, el cual se mostraba silencioso y algo avergonzado, al igual que ella misma. Recordar lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos la incitaba a suspirar, por lo que, por el bien de todos, trató de dejar de pensar en ello.

¿De dónde viene tu nombre, Do-Yin? – inquirió Jack antes de llevarse un trozo de filete a la boca.

Por lo que puedo recordar, mi abuela materna se llamaba así.

Un incómodo silencio reinó la estancia, y aunque Erik y Eva a penas lo había percibido, Do-Yin sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, porque el ambiente se tornó más tenso de pronto, inundándola de pies a cabeza. Y, no era para menos, la simple mención de la madre de Zaisei hacía saltar las alarmas en Kirtash, palideciendo su rostro más de lo normal. Simplemente recuerdos de una época pasada, que todos querían olvidar.

No podrás ir al instituto con ese nombre – rompió el silencio Eva -. No creo que en ningún país de la Tierra sea frecuente tu nombre.

La pequeña distracción produjo que el aire se calmara, lo que Do-Yin agradeció profundamente, pues su pecho estaba contraído.

Tiene razón – coincidió Victoria -. Si nos acostumbramos a llamarte Do, la gente podría pensar que viene del nombre… Doremi, Dolores, Donatella…

Me gusta Dorotea – murmuró Erik inconscientemente.

La medio celeste lo miró, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Do-Yin sintió desfallecer por el cúmulo de sentimientos que habitaba en aquella mirada, por la intensidad que conllevaba, por la conexión que habían creado en a penas dos segundos.

Dorotea está bien – apoyó Kirtash -. Te buscaremos apellidos terrestres y te matricularemos en el instituto.

Do-Yin tragó saliva.

¿Qué es un instituto?

Es el recinto al que van los humanos de trece a dieciocho años para aprender – repuso Jack con una sonrisa.

¿Y qué se aprende?

De todo. Historia, matemáticas… Te preparan para un futuro, para trabajar de lo que quieras cuando tengas la edad adecuada – ayudó Victoria.

¿Como si quieres ser oyente y vas al Templo a estudiar?

Algo parecido – murmuró Kirtash suavemente, levantándose y recogiendo los platos.

Otro silencio tuvo lugar, pero aquella vez, Do-Yin percibió la impaciencia y la angustia de Victoria y Jack… Y supo que ya iba siendo hora de contar qué había sucedido en Idhún.

Los Nuevos Dragones se descontrolaron.

Todos los integrantes de la mesa la observaron, incluyendo a Kirtash, que se había acomodado contra la pared del fondo, en la oscuridad, clavo sus fríos ojos en ella.

Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres y yo hemos estado mudándonos cada poco tiempo – continuó rememorando tiempos pasados -. Cuando fui algo más mayor, me explicaron que era peligroso permanecer mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, porque nos perseguían.

Le costaba recordar aquellos crueles recuerdos, le hubiera gustado poder arrancárselos del pecho, porque si no era suficiente con su propio dolor, podía sentir el de Victoria y Jack también, en grandes medidas, incluso el de Kirtash, para su sorpresa. La curiosidad, ansiedad, necesidad y tristeza que sentía en su interior (tanto por factores propios como externos) la ayudaron a continuar.

Hace poco comprendí del todo lo que sucedía, descubrí la existencia de los Nuevos Dragones, idhunitas desesperados por encontrar sheks que atacar. Pero como el último de ellos había sido fulminado hacía tiempo, los Nuevos Dragones cambiaron el rumbo de sus actividades, destinándolas a todas aquellas personas que habían ayudado o incluso apoyado la huída de los sheks.

Victoria lanzó una exclamación ahogada y rompió a llorar, incapaz de contenerse. Fue tal el dolor, tal la angustia, tal la fuerza y fatalidad de los recuerdos que la propia Do-Yin comenzó a llorar, lágrimas azules salían de sus ojos. El contacto de su mano con otra cálida la sobresaltó, y comprobó que Erik la acariciaba por debajo de la mesa, infundiéndole valor, alivio y calma. Y otra vez aquella intensidad de su mirada.

Mis padres fueron los primeros sospechosos – continuó impulsada por la fuerza que Erik le proporcionaba -. Muchos idhunitas conocían la verdadera historia de cómo habían huido los sheks, y ellos estaban en la lista de colaboradores… - cogió aire -. No tardaron en dar con ellos.

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones por sus ojos al recordar la situación, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de puro horror.

¿Cómo fue? – preguntó Kirtash desde el otro lado de la cocina, con el rostro entre las sombras.

Victoria lo miró con reproche.

Cristian, ya es demasiado duro recordar todo esto… No lo hagas más difícil.

Sólo quiero saber por qué te dejaron con vida a ti – murmuró.

Do-Yin lo observó con el rostro destrozado, demacrado por el sufrimiento, y tras respirar varias veces, continuó con la voz temblorosa:

Mi padre me escondió. No sé cómo lo supo, no entiendo cómo advirtió que los Nuevos Dragones se acercaban… Simplemente, me encerró en la alacena y la cubrió con un hechizo invisibilizador e insonorizado – los recuerdos se agolpaban en ella, el sufrimiento era tan intenso que no podía dejar de hablar, ya no veía la mesa de la cocina de la casa de la Tierra, se veía a sí misma en la alacena presenciando la muerte de sus padres -. Grité cuando entraron, grité hasta quedarme sin voz, viendo cómo mi padre trataba de proteger a mi madre con hechizos, viendo que todo lo que intentaba era inútil. Había muchos, muchos Nuevos Dragones, al menos diez… No pudieron con ellos, yo lloraba, gritaba, pegaba patadas a la puerta. Quería abrir, luchar con ellos, morir con ellos… Pero mis gritos y lloros sólo quedaron patentes en aquella alacena… - su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía mareada, demasiados sentimientos agrupados en poco tiempo, demasiado dolor y tristeza para poder soportarlo -. Registraron la casa, pero no me encontraron gracias a los hechizos de mi padre… Mi familia paterna llegó al cabo de unas horas, y me encontraron…

Su vista se nubló hasta tal punto de convertirse en un peso muerto. Erik la sujetó entre sus brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos a causa del aterrador suceso.

Llevémosla a su dormitorio – apremió Jack secándose las lágrimas -. Debe de estar agotada…

Y así, entre Eva, Erik y Jack trasladaron el inconsciente cuerpo de Do-Yin hasta el dormitorio. Victoria se acercó a Kirtash, el cual se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente.

¿Cómo se te ocurre obligarla a contar semejante atrocidad, Cristian? – culpó Victoria con sollozos – No está preparada para soportar tanto dolor, es joven, ha sufrido mucho…

Sospecho que siente más dolor que ninguno de nosotros juntos – murmuró fríamente Kirtash, sospechando el don de Do-Yin para percibir los sentimientos.

¿Crees que hay algo más?

Creo que hay mucho más – pero aún no quiso revelarle a Victoria sus sospechas, en lugar de ello, apuntó -: Creo que estás olvidándote de algo, criatura.

¿De qué?

Dejaste tu cuerno en manos de Shail, ¿no es verdad?

Victoria palideció. Hacía tantos años que habían dejado aquel mundo atrás que había olvidado completamente la existencia de su cuerno en Idhún.

¿Crees que ella…?

Sí, creo que ella sabe dónde está – respondió franco -. De hecho, estoy convencido de que iba a contártelo justo antes de desmayarse…

Entonces debería…

Deberías dejarla descansar – interrumpió Kirtash -. Necesita horas de sueño y soledad… Son demasiadas aventuras y sensaciones para tan corto periodo de tiempo.

Victoria asintió, besó fugazmente los labios del híbrido y se concentró en recoger la mesa, alejando los crueles pensamientos de su mente.

__

¡No! – gritaba Do-Yin en sueños - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Dejadme salir!

Era incapaz permanecer inmóvil, su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente, lanzando patadas al aire. Despertó de pronto, sobresaltándose, incorporándose de golpe, chocando contra una figura sentada en el regazo de la cama.

- ¡Ay! – gritó la presencia contra la cual había impactado.

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad, distinguió la bella presencia de Erik a su lado, acariciándose la frente por el duro golpe que había recibido.

Lo siento – se disculpó él -. No imaginaba que te despertarías tan bruscamente.

Perdóname, Erik – repuso nerviosa, acercándose a su rostro para examinar la herida -. Como mucho te quedará un buen chichón…

A diferencia de ti.

Fue entonces cuando Do-Yin advirtió que estaba sangrando de la frente.

Llevo un día redondo – murmuró apesadumbrada mientras se examinaba la herida.

Erik sonrió.

Mi madre siempre guarda medicinas por aquí, espera.

Se movió con gracia por el dormitorio, dirigiéndose exactamente al punto donde estaba lo que él buscaba. Sacó una crema y un par de gasas y volvió a sentarse en el colchón, cerca de Do-Yin.

¿Te importa si…?

Adelante.

Con exquisito cuidado, fue limpiando la sangre de la idhunita con las gasas, asegurándose de que no quedaba ni un resquicio de sangre por limpiar. Do-Yin cerró los ojos y se relajó, dejándose llevar por las emociones que Erik le trasmitía.

¿Qué hacías aquí? – preguntó tras dar un pequeño respingo, cuando el humano rozó el punto más dolorido.

Quería ver cómo estabas… y disculparme.

¿Disculparte? ¡Ay! Erik, ten más cuidado.

Perdón – sonrió él -. Quería disculparme por lo que ha sucedido antes… Ya sabes, lo de mi dormitorio…

No pasa nada – repuso Do-Yin abriendo los ojos. Agradeció la oscuridad, de lo contrario hubiera sido más que vergonzoso que él hubiera visto su rubor -. No has hecho nada en contra de mi voluntad.

Erik sonrió con mayor intensidad, con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, el solo recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido lo ponía frenético, con ganas de volver a repetirlo. Y Do-Yin lo percibió.

¿Qué me ha ocurrido en la cocina? – preguntó apartándose de la cabeza las ganas locas que ella misma tenía de volver a besar a Erik.

Te has desmayado. Mi padre dice que es por todo lo que has vivido en poco tiempo, y tiene razón.

Do-Yin permaneció en silencio, no estaba segura con a quien se refería cuando decía mi padre. Ya que dos hombres habitaban la casa, sin contar con Erik.

Cristian – respondió a sus mudas preguntas -. Para mí tanto él como Jack son mis padres, aunque biológicamente sólo lo sea de Jack… Supongo que es la costumbre.

Eso está bien. Es increíble el afecto que les tienes a ambos, sin distinciones.

La idhunita se maldijo por lo bajo, se estaba descubriendo a sí misma. Estaba contándole los sentimientos que percibía él respecto a sus padres… A este paso y si continuaba así, la iban a descubrir. No obstante, Erik pasó el comentario por alto.

Claro, ambos son importantes para mí. Me he criado con los dos.

Pasó la crema en silencio, dejando que el contacto de su mano con la frente de Do-Yin fuera el único sonido que llenara la habitación.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Estás mejor?

Sí, mucho mejor – sonrió la medio celeste.

Me alegro… Entonces, mañana nos vemos.

Sí… eso parece.

El silencio reinó el espacio. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse, ninguno sabía qué decir ante aquella situación.

Bueno… - se incorporó el humano.

Erik – lo llamó Do-Yin sujetándolo del brazo.

¿Sí?

¿Estarás conmigo en el instuto?

Instituto – corrigió con una enorme sonrisa -. Y sí, he repetido un par de veces por lo que estaré en tu clase… No soy nada bueno para estudiar.

Me alegro.

Do-Yin se sintió en la gloria por aquella intensidad en sus miradas, porque no hiciera falta hablar para comunicarse, porque Erik le trasmitía todo por sus sensaciones y sentimientos. Y Do-Yin supo que a él también le agradaba la idea de tenerla cerca.

Hasta mañana – se despidió ella justo antes de besarle la mejilla.

Erik jamás recordó haberse sonrojado tanto.

Hasta mañana.

Y, tras una leve vacilación, abandonó el dormitorio sintiéndose el hombre más dichoso del mundo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de por qué.


	4. Pesadillas I

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia**

**apartir de este capitulo me pertenecen, y quisiera agradecerle a pandora lover por dejarme continuar su historia

* * *

  
**

Hacia poco que Erick había abandonado el cuarto de Do-Yin, ella seguía recostada en la cama, seguía cansada de todo lo que había experimentado ese día, eran demasiadas emociones tanto de los demás como de ella, pero aun así no podía conciliar el sueño, no sabia si se deba al temor de que al dormir volviera a revivir las pesadillas que la atormentaban todas las noches desde la muerte de sus padres, las cuales se habían incrementado desde que los Nuevos Dragones la habían logrado rastrear antes de escapar a la Tierra.

Do-Yin decidió dejar la cama y salir a caminar en un intento de despejar de su cabeza los recuerdos, salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar sin rumbo. Al pasar por las diferentes habitaciones de los miembros de la familia podía sentir diferentes cosas, al hacerlo frente a la habitación de Erik sintió una calma que seguramente indicaba que él ya se había dormido, Do-Yin hubiera querido abrir la puerta, contemplar a Erik y ver si así él le podía trasmitir más de esa calma que emanaba, una calma que le hacía sentir como si no estuviera huyendo, como si nada estuviera mal. Pero decidió mejor dejarlo dormir y seguir caminado, más tarde pasó frente a la habitación de Eva o eso supuso Do-Yin, ya que de ella salían emociones frías y calculadoras tales como las que emanaba Christian.

Do-Yin siguió caminando sin rumbo pensando en la vida que llevarían todos ahí, cómo era que podían seguir intentando llevar una vida normal siendo lo que eran y viviendo en la casa de la frontera, donde siempre era de noches, fue pensando esto que llego hasta donde se encontraba el alma sin percatarse de ello

El Alma estaba frente a ella como una resplandeciente esfera de luz suspendida en el aire, se acercó a ella curiosa de probar si todo lo que su padre le había contado acerca de ella era cierto. Pensó en su casa, en Idhún, en la familia de su padre, su familia, que la había cuidado y apoyado desde de la muerte de sus Shail y Zaisei, quería saber que les había sucedido después de que ella saliera huyendo.

El Alma empezó a mostrarle todo lo que quería como lo había hecho con Jack hacia ya varios años, ella se vio sumergida en la escena que el Alma le mostraba como si viera todo desde arriba.

Vio las casa de sus abuelos, se veían tal cual siempre había estado, solo que cerca de ella se podía apreciar los lugares donde habían estado los Nuevos Dragones. A pesar de eso todo seguía igual, pero había algo que no encajaba allí.

Cuando el Alma le mostró el interior de la casa fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba fuera de normal, era la poca actividad que había dentro de la casa, el fuego estaba apagado y en la casa había menos gente de lo normal. Sólo estaban su abuela y sus tías arreglando la casa, ya que los Nuevos Dragones habían revuelto todo tal y como lo habían hecho con su casa el día de la muerte de sus padres, seguían buscando el cuerno de Victoria, pero Do-Yin no entendía por qué lo buscaban si a ellos el cuerno no les traería ningún beneficio.

Quería acercase más y ver con más detalle qué era lo que pasaba, pero sintió cómo el cuerno de Victoria que llevaba en el bolsillo la llamaba hacia Idhún, hacia su hogar, mas ella sabia que no podía volver. Idhún ya no era seguro para ella y no podría regresar al menos que Jack y Victoria regresaran con ella a ponerle un alto a los Nuevos Dragones porque, de lo contrarios, sus temores y pesadillas se harían realidad: Idhún volvería a estar bajo el poder de alguien, pero esta vez de alguien en quien alguna vez habían confiado.

Resignado decidió regresar a su habitación, quizá podría conciliar el sueño después de haber visto a parte de su familia a través del Alma y recordarse a sí misma por qué estaba allí, por qué de ahora en adelante tendría que comportarse como una humana.

Se recostó en su cama intentando no pensar en Idhún, fue así como por fin pudo caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Erick POV)

Tantas cosas habían pasado hoy que no podía dormir, sólo podía pensar en esos hermosos ojos violetas que tenía Do-Yin. Me habían atrapado, me había enganchado a ella con sólo verla una vez.

Y mira que besarla tan sólo haberla conocido… - me regañé a mí mismo, siendo sinceros, no me arrepentía de ello.

No quería que Do-Yin se sintiera mal por lo sucedido hacia unas horas, pero es que no pude evitarlo, era como si algo me atrajera hacia ella. Había tenido aquel extraño sentimiento desde el primer momento en que la vi, había algo en ella que me atraía además de su físico (porque claro, era hermosa y eso no lo iba a negar). Cuando estaba cerca de ella podía sentir como si ella supiera qué era lo que todos estaban sintiendo y procurara hacer algo para que aquellos sentimientos fueran solamente buenos, sabía que era una capacidad de los celestes pero no sabía si Do-Yin, al ser medio celeste, la tendría.

Supuse que fue por aquel sentimiento extraño que tenía hacia ella que me quedé a su lado hasta que recobró la conciencia o porque me ofrecí a llevarla en brazos hasta su habitación. Había sido doloroso escuchar su relato, ver cómo mientras lo iba contando se encogía poco a poco como si quisiera huir de aquel sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que hubiera hecho lo que fuera para ayudarla a quitárselo de encima.

De ahora en adelante no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir - le había dicho a Do-Yin mientras estaba inconsciente, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi promesa a cualquier costo, al fin y al cabo así me habían educado, para dar todo por la persona a la que amas.

Sí, lo sabía. Era sorprendente amar a una persona a quien acababa de conocer, pero no sabía de qué otra manera llamar a lo que sentía por Do-Yin.

Pensando en todo aquello fue que apagué las luces de mi habitación con la intención de dormir, pero en aquel momento escuché la puerta de la habitación de al lado abrirse y a alguien saliendo de ella, supuse que Do-Yin no podía conciliar el sueño.

Sabía que yo no podría dormir mucho aquella noche, no con Do-Yin vagando por la casa y también con tantas cosas en mi cabeza, por lo que al poco de dejar de escuchar los pasos de Do-Yin decidí ir a la cocina por algo de comer para matar un poco el tiempo.

Estuve en la cocina cerca de media hora, adoraba parame a media noches a comer algo aunque aquello enloqueciera a mi madre.

Regresé a mi habitación al poco rato y pude observar que la puerta de la habitación de Do-Yin estaba cerrada por lo que supuse que ella había regresado a ella.

Me metí a mi cama sintiendo el cansancio de aquel día, estaba apunto de quedarme dormido cuando de la nada escuché gritos que provenían de la habitación de Do-Yin, por lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, me levanté corriendo para ir con mi ángel, por que era eso en lo que se había convertido, en mi ángel de ojos violetas con un triste pasado del cual quería escapar y yo la ayudaría a hacerlo.

* * *

¿Les gusta?

hare lo que pueda para que el fic sea lo que esperan, tengo planeado actualizar regularmente, para no acerlos esperar mucho

^^ ven ese botoncito verde, verdad que es muy lindo aprentenlo haber que pasa ^^


	5. 5 Pesadillas II

**Aqui les tengo el nuevo capitulo, es mas largo que el anterior, con el tiempo ire aumentando el largo ya que apenas me estoy acostumbrando a escribir capitulos**

**perdon por tardarme tanto en subirlo, ya lo tenia escrito pero e tenido unas semanas muy ocupada, entre examenes, trabajos y demas cosas y no habia podido pasarlo a computadora.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia**

* * *

5) Pesadillas II

Todo estaba obscuro, Do-Yin se encontraba en un tenebroso bosque caminando perdida, si no se equivocaba se encontraba cerca de la torre Drackwen, las torres habían sido construidas de nuevo poco después de la caída del séptimo, por mandato del Archimago, para que los hechiceros que habían pudieran seguir asistiendo, así por los últimos hechiceros que Victoria había creado.

A pesar de que las tres lunas brillaban tan fuerte como siempre lo habían hecho, Do-Yin no veía mas que obscuridad, una obscuridad impenetrable casi irreal, ella ya llevaba rato caminando ahí pero no encontraba la salida del bosque, tenia la sensación de que la estuvieran siguiendo así ya algún tiempo, así que empezó a correr, pero no iba a ningún lado, por mas que ella corría el paisaje seguía siendo el mismo como si no hubiera avanzado distancia alguna.

Ella podía sentir fuertes sentimientos de odio, rencor, temor y a la vez culpa conforme su perseguidor se iba acercando más y más a ella.

Tropezó con un troco haciéndola caer el suelo, fue en ese preciso momento que se vio rodeada de grandes maquinas que a primera vista parecían dragones, pero ella sabia que no eran mas que maquinas, ya las había visto en mas de una ocasión, nada gratas.

Ella se repetía una ves tras otra que eso no podía estar pasando, mientras veía como de uno de los dragones bajaban dos personas, una de ella parecía estar ahí mas como rehén que como aleado, esto lo supo por como no se separaba de la primera persona y también por el aspecto tan desgastado de la ropa como si hubiera estado huyendo de ellos durante mucho tiempo.

Esa persona era Erick, que intentaba llegar hasta ella, pero no podía ya que al parecer lo tenían esposado y la otra persona lo sujetaba fuertemente de una cadena unida a estas.

Ella logro levantarse e intentaba acercarse a Erick, pero sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, llenándola de dolor provocando que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera gritar adolorida ya que esta descarga la hacia perder noción de su cuerpo, no sabia de donde provenía pero lo mas probable que fuera de unos de los hechiceros que se encontraba en alguno de los dragones.

Aun en ese estado donde no podía sentir mas que dolor, pudo sentir como si alguien la moviera ligeramente así como también unos brazos sosteniéndola fuertemente pero tiernamente a la vez, mientras que una voz tranquilizadora pero preocupada a la ves la llamara por su nombre.

Erick había entrado corriendo al cuarto de Do-Yin al escuchar sus gritos, para ver que era lo que pasaba, por que era que su ángel gritaba de tal manera.

Al entrar fue directamente a la camada donde se encontraba ella gritando y retorciéndose como si algo la estuviera torturando o causando una daño indescriptible, por lo que el instintivamente la cauno con ternura entre sus brazos acercándola a ella como si el hecho de estar cerca pudiera transferirle parte de su tranquilidad a esa persona que en esos momentos se veía tan vulnerable.

-Do-Yin, despierta- le digo Erick angustiado al oído por verla en tal estado de do-sufrimiento y dolor.

Do-Yin abrió los ojos sobresaltada y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Erick mirándola gentilmente, intentando cubrir su preocupación con una leve sonrisa media sonrisa, la cual sin duda la había obtenido de su padre Cristian. Esto le provoco un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por eso y por encontrarse todavía entre sus brazos, los cuales sentía que nunca querría abandonar ya que la hacían sentir segura.

-Tranquila, tan solo a sido un mal sueño- Erick se retiro de donde estaba para dejar que Do-Yin se sentara por su cuenta.

-Lo se, pero fue tan real, los sentimientos, la desesperación, el dolor

- ¿Me la quieres contar?- pregunto Erick preocupado por el tono de voz que había adquirido, pero a su pregunta ella solamente negó con la cabeza agachada, dándole a entender que no quería recordar en ese momento su sueño

-¿Tienes pesadillas con frecuencia?

-Si, todas las noches desde la muerte de mis padres, si no es que antes, pero ninguna se había sentido tan real.

Do-Yin había terminado sentada sobre la cama abrazándose las piernas al pecho, deseando que Erick nunca la hubiera soltado, entre sus brazos se sentía segura, mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Debió haber sido horrible haber perdido de esa manera a tus padres, realmente te admiro, por tu fortaleza de poder seguir adelante.

-No es fortaleza, simplemente que valoro cada dia que vivo ya que mis padres dieron su vida por una causa y me salvaron de sufrir el mismo fin, asi que seria un desperdicio no valorar su sacrificio y vivir lamentando su muerte toda la vida, aunque eso no quiere decir que no los extrañe que …- empezó a decir Do-Yin pero no pudo continuar ya que se le empezó a quebrar la vos.

-Los extrañas y quisieras que te estuvieran ayudando, diciéndote que hacer en estos momentos- Adivino Erick, le dolía ver la sufrir tanto, pero no había forma de revertir lo sucedido por lo que desde ahora solo podría consolarla y protegerla.

Do-Yin se seco las lágrimas indiscretas que le habían salido, sintiéndose un poco mas segura por la empatía que percibía de Erick así como se sentía ella misma.

-Gracias Erick, por estar a mi lado cuando tengo mis pesadillas, es agradable saber que hay alguien que me puede hacer sentir mas segura

- No te preocupes siempre estaré cuando lo necesites, damisela, estés en apuros o no, ya sabes solo toca en la puerta de a lado y ahí estaré para ti, como tu superhéroe personal, por así decirlo- digo Erick convencido y con una mueca divertida.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa ante el comentario de Erick, pero ese había sido su objetivo desde un inicio, ponerle una sonrisa en la cara de Do-Yin, y tal cual el había imaginado, se veía aun mas hermosa cuando sonreía, desde ese momento su objetivo seria sacarle al menos una risa o una sonrisa todos los días a partir de ese día.

-Ya veo que estas mejor

-Si gracias por todo

-Bueno entonces me retiro- dijo Erick haciendo una caravana muy al siglo XV haciendo reír otra vez de Do-Yin

Erick salió por la puerta cerrándola tras el, tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro por lograr aunque sea una ligera alegría dentro de su ángel.

Ya iba a entrar en su habitación cuando Do-Yin salió de la suya pensativa y volteándolo a ver con la duda en la cara.

-¿Erick te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si pregunta lo que quieras

-¿Me odiarías, si yo hubiera venido aquí con un objetivo que podría poner en peligro la seguridad de tu familia

Esta pregunta sorprendió bastante a Erick ya que no podía siquiera imaginar odiar a la persona que tenia enfrente a la persona a la que se había sentido unido desde el primer momento en que la vio, quien en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en su ángel, pero tampoco podía imaginar a su familia en peligro.

El sabia que sus padrea habían estado involucrados en la guerra que había tenido lugar en Idhun y sabia que habían estado al borde de la muerte mas de una vez, pero no sabia cual había sido su lugar en especifico, sabia que habían tenido un lugar muy importante o eso recordaba de sus escasos recuerdos de Idhun, pero no sabia de la profecía ni de la historia de la guerra ni el porque se había originado.

-No puedo imaginarme odiándote- respondió al fin Erick para sorpresa de Do-Yin, ya que sentía las emociones encontradas que en ese momento se apoderaban de Erick en cuanto formulo su pregunta.

-Ya haz sufrido bastante y no puedo imaginar que yo sea capaz de volverme parte de ese sufrimiento, no podría perdonarme si eso llegara a pasar- dijo intentando acercarse a ella pero ella retrocedió instintivamente como si no quisiera que la tocara para asombro de ambos ya que en esos momentos lo que Do-Yin mas ansiaba era estar entre los brazos de Erick.

- Lo siento Erick, pero la razón por la que estoy aquí podría poner en peligro todo lo que conoces y como haz vivido

-No me importa , mi vida ya a cambiado bastante en el momento que deje de salir de Idhun, a pesar de ser muy chico sigo soñando con ese cielo de tres astros e incluso lo sigo añorando, no se porque nos fuimos y también es algo que mis padres nunca me han querido decir, pero si me gustaría volver , pero en estos momentos solo me importa que ya no sufras, si tan solo me pudieras decir tu objetivo.

-Es que no puedo Erick no quiero involucrarte, esta no es tu guerra – ella sabia que eso no era cierto ya que por su familia había sido que los Nuevos Dragones se habían empezado a descontrolar y a tomar las acciones que habían tomado, todo por Eva, pero eso no se lo podía decir ya que ella podía sentir el amor y cariño que el sentía hacia su hermana así como una gran necesidad de cuidarla y protegerla.

-Ni tampoco la tuya, así que déjame saber.

-No, lo siento Erick- dijo Do-Yin entrando a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a Erick desconcertado a la mitad del pasillo, intentando descifrar las palabras de Do-Yin en cuanto a lo de su objetivo.

Mientras que Do-Yin se sentaba en la cama con las piernas abrazadas a su pecho, sabia que no debía de haberle dicho lo que le dijo a Erick, pero no podía permitir que su sueño se hiciera realidad, no quería involucrarlo, por que sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría y que querría participar y que ni Jack ni Victoria ni Cristian lo dejarían, pero tampoco quería que la odiara si algo le llegara a pasar a sus padres, como ella odiaba a los Nuevos Dragones y mas sabiendo los sentimientos de Erick y los que a ella la invadían al ver lo entrar en la habitación, le gustaba que su rostro había sido lo primero que veía en cuanto despertaba de sus pesadillas desde el momento en que había llegado a ese lugar.

No podría perdonarse si algo le llegaba a pasar a el o si la llegaba a odiar, pero Do-Yin no sabia que Erick pensaba algo similar ya que el no permitiría que Do-Yin estuviera en peligro otra vez así como tampoco permitiría que su tristeza se expandiera, lo único que quería era verla sonreír como lo había hecho así un momento.

Fue asi como cada uno se fue a dormir e sus camas, Erick pensando en cual podría ser el objetivo de Do-Yin, el porque de este, de su insistencia en no querer decirle y en que esa no era su guerra, sentía como si hubiera algo oculto detrás de toda esa negativa y también pensaba cuando podría volver a preguntarle sobre el, ya que no quería presionarla a que le dijera pero también sentía una infinita curiosidad

Y Do-Yin pensando en Erick y todo lo que había pasado con el ese día, el beso, el experimentar el amor como sentimiento propio y algo que estuviera percibiendo de otras personas, el como se había quedado junto a ella cuando se desmayo, como había estado ahí cada que tenia una pesadilla, como podía sentirse completamente protegida con solo saber que el estaba cerca, demasiadas cosas para tan solo haberse conocido de un día.

Pero para sorpresa de ella pensando en el fue que pudo conciliar después de un largo rato el sueño y quedarse dormida, sin tener ninguna pesadilla rondándole por la cabeza, por fin sus pesadilla habían llegado a su fin, o al menos por el momento así que al menos esa noche podría descansar como se debe después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

* * *

** Asi que, ¿que les parecio el capitulo?**

**la situacion se esta enredando un poco, les prometo que el proximo capitulo intentare meter mas a Eva**

**Gracias a Todos los que me enviaron reviews , alerts o favoritos, encerio estos me motivan a escribir.**

**Dejenme un revies para lo que quieran decirme si les esta gustando, si la odian, si me quieren mandar una amenasa de muerte o lo que ustedes quieran :D**

**Besos y nos leemos pronto **


	6. Una mañana en familia

**Hola todos, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero no e tenido tiempo para escribir y luego para subirlo, yo se que no son mas que escusas asi que perdon, prometo actualizar pronto el proximo capitulo**

**Agrege mas participacion de los demas personajes como me habian pedido para que esta historia no se solo de Erick y Eva ya que el trama involucra a toda la familia**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenesen, los personajes le pertenecen a Laura Gallego Garicia**

* * *

Victoria se despertó más relajada ese día pero seguía tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, seguía sin poder asimilar las noticias que había traído Do-Yin así como el hecho de que su gran amigo Shail había muerto junto con Zaisei esa noticia había sido un fuerte golpe emocional tanto para ella como para Jack ya que ambos había sido muy importante en la vida de ellos, también le costaba hacerse a la idea de que ellos habían admitido dentro de su familia a su hija, tal como lo habían hecho Alsan y Shail con ella y con Jack cuando eran apenas unos niños confundidos arrastrados a una guerra que en esos momentos no era suya acogiéndolos dentro de la Resistencia.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en lo que la muerte de sus amigos podría significar y todo lo que esta implicaba así como la posibilidad de que Do-Yin tuviera con sigo su tan preciado cuerno, pero también sabia que existía la posibilidad de que se lo hubieran arrebatado los Nuevos Dragones a Shail después de su muerte, seguía sin creer que ellos que en algún tiempo habían sido sus amigos con los que habían peleado juntos para liberar a Idhun hubieran llegado tan lejos por miedo a los sherks volvieran a apoderarse de Idhun por tercera vez

Victoria pudo sentir los brazos de Jack aprontándola mas fuerte, eso quería decir que este ya había despertado.

-Buenos días amor- le dijo cariñosa a un aun adormilado Jack

- Buenos días, dime que no le estuviste dando vueltas al asunto de Do-Yin toda la noche- respondió este mientras se desperezaba como gato

-Tengo miedo de que pudo haber pasando con mi cuerno, de lo que podría suceder si este quedara en las manos del Archimago

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Do-Yin si sabe que paso con tu cuerno amor

-¿Y que aremos si quedo en las manos equivocadas?

-Tu sabes que iría a buscarlo y recuperarlo de ser necesario

-Eso es lo que mas temo Jack, nosotros tuvimos que huir de Idhun por que ya no era un lugar seguro para Eva, pero veo que ya no lo es para nadie que alguna vez se hubiera rendido ante ellos o que aceptaron a Christian como parte de los nuestros, que será de todos los que alguna vez se rindieron ante ellos por el bien de sus pueblos y su gente, que será de nosotros si intentamos regresar para poner las cosas en su debido orden

- Podrían escucharnos, podríamos intentar hacer recapacitar y entrar en razón a los Nuevos Dragones, hacerles ver que sus miedos son absurdos ya que los sherks no volverán, muchos debe de seguir acordándose del ultimo dragón y el ultimo unicornio para algunos seguirnos siendo importantes

-No creo que eso les importe ya que de haberlo hecho un hubiéramos tenido que huir de ahí en primer lugar

Al escuchar esto Jack se limito a abrazar a Victoria en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor y ella como de costumbre pudo sentirse protegida, a pesar de que los años habían pasado Jack seguía teniendo ese cálido efecto sobre ella tal como era cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes arrastrados a pelear en una guerra que en un inicio no era suya

-No nos precipitemos en tomar una decisión, primero tendríamos que hablarlo con Christian así como preguntarle a Do-Yin acerca de tu cuerno

-Tienes razón – dijo Victoria mientras asentía y se levantaba de la cama – no hay que precipitarse, ya no podemos hacerlo a diferencia de antes, ahora tenemos una familia que cuidar

-Y hablando de familia hoy yo hago el desayuno y si no me apuro Eva se va a poner de mal humor

Ambos rieron ante el comentario relajando un poco el tenso ambiente que se había creado

Jack se levanto de la cama le planto un beso en la frente a Victoria y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina.

El se estaba comportando un poco despreocupado frente a Victoria para no alarmarla, pero en realidad sentía una gran necesidad por resolver todos los problemas de Idhun.

Pensando en como podían resolver los problemas, tomando en cuenta lo que había dicho Victoria acerca de que a diferencia de la pasada vez que liberaron a Idhun no podían tomar decisiones precipitadas por muy correctas que fueran, ya que esta vez tenían que pensar en sus hijos, en la hija de Shail que ya había sufrido bastante al perder a sus dos padres, el sabia como se sentía ya que el había pasado por la misma situación y también no podían poner en peligro la vida que ya tenían en la Tierra.

Cuando llego a la cocina noto que ahí estaba su hijo, había sido maravilloso verlo crecer tan parecido a el como a Victoria y sin tener que preocuparse de ser el hijo del ultimo dragón y el ultimo unicornio ni de que la gente lo trataran diferente por lo mismo.

Erick estaba sentado frente a la mesa mirando un vaso vacio que se encontraba frente a el, pero mientras tanto su mente analizaba las palabras de Do-Yin de la noche anterior, estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de que su padre estaba frente a el, pero el si se percato del estado meditabundo de su hijo.

-Erick hijo

Erick levanto la cabeza rápidamente sorprendido por la presencia de su padre

-Hola papá

-¿Todo esta bien?

-Este, si porque lo preguntas

-Estas muy distraído hijo y pareciera que algo te tiene confundido

Erick soltó un suspiro como respuesta mientras tomaba su respuesta mientras tomaba su vaso y lo dejaba en el fregadero.

-No es nada, es solo que no dormir bien, no te preocupes

Jack miro a su hijo preocupado, estaba mas que seguro que algo lo tenia confundido, pero no lo forzaría a decírselo, ya que sabia que se enteraría con el tiempo, como siempre pasaba.

-Esta bien hijo vamos a desayunar porque no vas a despertar a Eva y a Do-Yin de seguro Christian aparece cuando ya estemos todos despiertos.

Jack pudo notar el extraño brillo de los ojos de Erick así como la pequeña mueca entre alegría y confusión que hizo cuando nombro a Do-Yin, por lo que supuso que ella era la fuente de sus dudas, esto era interesante y divertido a la vez, ya que el nunca había visto así a su hijo por ninguna otra chica y el sabia que no era porque las chicas no gustaran de el si no que el no las llegaba a tomar enserio ya que el decía que la mayoría eran muy superficiales, solo se interesaban en el por su físico.

Erick se limito a asentir con la cabeza antes de encaminarse a hacia la habitación de su hermana ya que era la mas cercana además de que prefería esperar un poco antes de volver a ver a Do-Yin

Cuando El estaba frente ala puerta esta se abrió justo antes de que este llegara a llamar a ella, bajo un poco la mirada y justo en el marco de la puerta estaba Eva viéndolo adormilada con esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo que siempre la había diferenciado de las demás chicas de su edad.

-Ya vamos a desayunar

-De acuerdo ¿Quién preparar hoy el desayuno?

-papá

Ante esta respuesta Eva solamente levanto lo ceja ya que eso no le decía bien quien prepararía el desayuno ya que ella también consideraba a Jack y a Christian sus padres

-Jack

Eva hizo una mueca de desagrado

-Iré a vigilar que no se queme nada y que nos sirva algo comestible - dijo ella pues ambos sabían que la cocina nunca había sido el fuerte de Jack

-Ve a despertar a Do-Yin que al parecer sigue dormida y no metas la pata preguntándole acerca de algo de su pelea de anoche

Erick la volteo a ver inquisitivo a su hermana, el pensaba que todos dormían cuando eso había pasado.

-No te sorprendas ambos sabemos que tengo el oído de un sherk, tranquilo guardare el secreto de su pelea y de lo que sea que haya entre ustedes dos- dijo como despedida antes de irse a la cocina, dándole una media sonrisa a su hermano.

Ella sabia que aunque ella fuera la menor muchas veces parecía que fuera al revés y ella fuera la mayor que lo tenia que encubrir a el.

Erick se volteo y siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Do-Yin

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la misma puerta se encontraba Do-Yin ya despierta, para sorpresa de ella esa vez no había tenido pesadilla alguna, ni siguiera podía recordar con que había soñado, eso fue un alivio para ella ya que la ultima vez que había podido dormir sin pesadillas fue una semana andes de la muerte de sus padres.

Ella sabia que Erick se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta podía sentir su duda así como su ansiedad, pero también podía sentir su propia duda y arrepentimiento de todo lo que le había dicho la anoche anterior, pero al mismo tiempo estaba contenta acerca de que le había dejado la noche anterior en claro que ello podría lastimarlo así como también le daba gusto saber que eso no le importaba en los mas mínimo a el.

Escucho como por fin el se había decidió a llamar a su puerta indeciso, soltó un pequeño suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta, tratando de parecer calmada.

-Buenos días Do-Yin – dijo Erick mientras la observaba, seguía sorprendido por la tranquilidad que lo invadía cada que la veía.

-Buenos días

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tuviste mas pesadillas?

-No, por fin logre dormir sin pesadilla alguna, es un alivio

Para sorpresa de ambos el tenso ambiente que se había formado la noche anterior entre ellos había desaparecido.

-Venia a decirte que ya vamos a desayunar

-Gracias- contesto ello por toda respuesta mientras salía al pasillo y cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras de si.

Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina uno alado del otro sin decir palabra alguna pero al mismo tiempo sin dejar de mandarse miradas el uno al otro cosa que noto todo la familia cuando llegaron al comedor, pero nadie dijo nada se limitaron a disimular una sonrisa para que la pareja no se percatara de aquello.

-¿Do-Yin haz dormido bien?- pregunto amablemente Victoria

-Si, gracias por aceptarme en su hogar

-No podrimos habernos negado, eres la hija de unos de nuestros mas queridos amigos, además que se los debemos ya que tu padre y Alsan nos acogieron bajo las mismas condiciones- finalizo Jack mientras les indicaba a toda la familia incluyendo al recién incorporado Christian a tomar asiento alrededor de la mesa.

Do-Yin pudo sentir la mezcla de emociones que reinaba en el lugar después de las palabras de Jack y Victoria, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza, ya que sabia lo querido que su padre había sido para ellos, un amigo, un hermano mayor, un aliado, sabia que ahí ella estaría bien ya que ahí comprendían sus sentimientos, y estaría a salvo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso se arruinarías cuando le pidiera a la poderosa triada que la acompañara de vuelta a Idhun para poner las cosas en orden.

Sentía que podía elegir la opción de no regresar quedarse en la tierra y tratar de vivir una vida normal y que nadie se lo recriminaría ya que era exactamente lo que sus padres había querido para ella, pero también sentía el deber de arreglar todo ya que de lo contrario tanto sus padres como muchas otras personas habrían muerto en vano.

Erick se percato de la reacción de ella y suponiendo la razón de puso una mano sobre el hombro sintiendo una infinita comodidad y familiaridad al hacerlo, al parecer eso que los conectaba no había menguado con su pelea, cosa de la que se percataron su hermana y Do-Yin a quien le invadió una tan extraña y calidad sensación de seguridad y felicidad.

Todos tomaron lugar en la mesa mientras Victoria servía los huevos que Jack había hecho bajo la supervisión de Eva

-Do, ya esta arreglado todo, a partir del lunes empezaras a ir a la escuela junto con Erick y Eva- comento Jack

-Te hemos registrado como Dorotea por lo que habrá que acostumbrarnos a llamarte solamente Do- concluyo en su habitual tono frio este Christian

-Supuestamente eres hija de una amiga mía de Argentina ya que de ahí son mis padres biológicos, pero no podrás ir vestida así, por lo que habrá que ir de compras, las tres- dijo Victoria con una sonrisa

-¿Las tres? ¿Por qué tengo yo que ir?- respondió exaltada Eva.

-Para que empecemos a conocer mejor a Do, además de que ella va a necesitar un punto de vista mas joven- dijo inocentemente de las misma manera que siempre lo había hecho su abuela Aile o Alegra D'ascoli la quería convencerla acerca de algo.

-Odio ir de compras, hay mucha gente- susurro Eva de manera que solo Christian la pudo escuchar limitándose a reírse por la desgracia a la que estaba siendo arrastrada a su hija.

- Con la condición de que a mi no me obligues a probarme nada, como tampoco a comprarlo.

Toda la familia soltó una carcajada ante este comentario mientras ella hacia pucheros y volteaba a ver a su hermano con una mirada asesina en sus gélidos ojos azules, por no haberla ayudado a zafarse de eso.

-Esta decidido iremos los tres compras al terminar de desayunar- dijo Victoria entusiasmada por la idea de poder pasar un tiempo con su hija y Do-Yin.

-Porque no las acompaña Erick, van a necesitar a alguien que les ayude a cargar con todo – propuso Jack entretenido por la cara de sorpresa de su hijo.

-Pero hoy tenemos practica papá

-la espada puede esperar hijo, además eso solo es un pasatiempo - respondió Jack insistiendo en que su hijo las acompañara, todo esto lo hacia solo para darle un empujoncito el y a Do-Yin, tal como alguna vez llego a hacer Alsan con el y Victoria

-Si seria una muy buena idea- secundo la idea Eva en venganza hacia su hermano, además de que pensaba que seria divertido ver a su hermano en la situación de tener que estar con Do-Yin todo el día.

Erick y Do-Yin no pudieron evitar voltearse a ver uno sonrojado y la otra tímida, sin duda ese día seria entretenido o interesante.

* * *

** Asi que, ¿que les parecio el capitulo?**

**Gracias a Todos los que me enviaron reviews , alerts o favoritos**

**Porfavor dejen Reviews si quieren para decirme que les esta pareciendo la historia, mandarme amenasas de muerte, decirme que me retire de la escritura, o para lo que quieran**

**besos nos estamos leyendo  
**


	7. NA

Ya se que no tengo perdón, por dejar abandonada esta historia por un más de un año; esto fue en un inicio porque la inspiración no me llegaba y no podía escribir, pero cuando por fin me regreso la inspiración, no tuve el tiempo de escribir entre la escuela, la cruz roja, el voleibol y demás.

Y por últimos este año a sido difícil para mi pues me fui a vivir a Argentina y regresa a México, por diferentes motivos, y como mi mudanza nunca salió de México estuve cerca de 5 meses sin los cuadernos que utilizo para escribir ( si ya se es más fácil escribir en la computadora, pero así no me inspiro xD).

Pero bueno esta nota es para decirles que no van a tener que esperar mucho mas pues al estar de vacaciones voy a aprovechar para escribir y el próximo capítulo está casi terminado :D

Gracias por su espera, y prometo no volver a dejar tirada la historia :D


End file.
